Heh, Musim Semi
by Botol Pasir
Summary: for DMAC 2011/2012.


Tema : Spring!

**Heh, Musim Semi**

Banyak orang mengatakan musim semi adalah awal yang baru, kehidupan yang baru atau sesuatu yang pastinya indah tetapi tidak untukku. Musim semi adalah kutukan. Aku cedera di kaki, membuatku terpaksa mengubur dalam-dalam harapanku ikut kejuaraan nasional. Sekarang di sinilah aku, hanya bisa menonton pertandingan dari kotak kecil yang bernama televisi dengan kaki yang di gips di ruang tunggu. Mengingat di ruangan kelas empat tidak disediakan benda kotak ini.

"Ugh, ada apa sih? Kenapa gambarnya jelek?" Makiku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kotak tua ini. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega melihat gambarnya kembali jernih tetapi itu hanya sesaat. Gambarnya kembali buram atau yang biasa ku bilang 'bersemut'. Hah, inilah nasib tinggal di desa kecil yang bahkan rumah sakitnya pun hanya punya benda rongsok ini. Kembali aku mengebrak benda rongsok ini dengan sekali hentakan. Ia kembali jernih lalu tidak berapa lama kembali buram.

"Nona, kalau kau menggebraknya seperti itu. Televisinya akan cepat rusak." Seorang dokter muda berambut blonde acak-acakan menghampiriku karena mendengar bunyi televisi yang hampir saja ingin kubanting. Dokter itu menggeser televisi. Entah apa yang ia lakukan tetapi gambar televisinya kembali jernih. "Antenanya sedikit longgar," ungkapnya sambil tersenyum tiga jari.

Aku kembali mendudukan diri di kursi tunggu yang hanya ada kami di sana.

"Kau suka olah raga yah?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di sampingku bersikap 'sok kenal sok deket', begitulah yang dikatakan anak gaul jaman sekarang.

"Hn," jawabku acuh.

"Wah, lihat, hebat sekali dia," ungkapnya heboh melihat tayangan pertandingan atletik 100 meter. Seketika aku langsung kesal, kesal melihat atlit itu, atlit berambut blonde. Andai saja aku tidak begini pasti aku yang ada di sana. Lihat, bahkan larinya tidak lebih cepat dariku.

"Dokter, bisakah kau diam," ujarku garang yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman sejuta bintangnya yang menyilaukan. 'Dasar dokter gigi.' Umpatku dalam hati.

"Kenapa? dia memang hebat. Apa lagi yang blonde. Dia berhasil jadi juara loh," ungkapnya tidak mau kalah.

"Apanya yang bagus. Larinya tidak lebih cepat dariku," bantahku masih tetap ketus.

"Kau iri yah?"

"Tidak." _Mungkin sedikit_. Hah, kalau saja saat itu aku…

Ah, lupakan. Aku tidak ingin mengingat itu.

"Kau menyesal?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Maaf, karenaku yang ceroboh kau jadi seperti ini," ujarnya lirih.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Kalau saja saat itu aku lebih berhati-hati kau mungkin yang ada di sana." Tunjuknya pada layar televisi.

"Aku-"

"Papa!" Pekik suara cempreng seorang bocah berumur lima tahun kearah kami, tidak tepatnya kearah dokter muda itu. Ia berlari menuju dokter itu yang sudah merentangkan tangan menyambutnya.

"Garaa-chan sudah bangun?" Tanya dokter itu pada anaknya yang terlihat seperti baru saja menangis.

"Aku mencari papa," ujarnya lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukan di baju dokter yang ia panggil 'papa'.

Aku hanya diam menatap anak itu. Aku tahu siapa dia. Perlahan anak itu menoleh padaku. Hanya diam memandangiku beberapa saat sebelum ia meminta pelukannya dilepas. Ia berjalan perlahan kearahku sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan bergetar.

"Kakak rambut pink hiks-, maaf hiks-. Garaa tidak akan nakal hiks-," Ucapnya sambil menahan tangisannya pecah. Aku hanya diam sesaat membuat bahunya semakin bergetar ketakutan. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kemudian mengusap helaian merahnya yang sangat lembut disela jarik.

"Lain kali jangan bermain di jalan, yah."

Seketika tangisannya pecah. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya membuatku bingung harus melakukan apa karena orang yang di panggil papa olehnya hanya menatapnya sambil mengukir senyum tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Garaa, jangan nangis. Cup cup cup…," ujarku panik sementara sang dokter hanya menertawakanku di tengah mata yang memandang kami maklum.

"Dasar keluarga zaman sekarang," tuding mereka membuatku seketika memerah. Siapa yang keluarga coba?

Hah, dasar musim semi.

.

**The end**

**Hehehe… sorry kependekan.**

**Bye…**

**...**


End file.
